Matryoshka
by bathroom.concert
Summary: Ichigo tidak paham bagaimana Rukia dan Grimmjow dulu pernah menjadi highschool sweetheart. Dan tidak, Ichigo tidak cemburu. Atau begitulah yang dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Spin-off dari fic A Housekeeping Heiress.


**Fic ini spin-off dari fic saya yang lain, A Housekeeping Heiress. Judulnya boleh spin-off, tapi sangatlah dianjurkeun untuk baca AHH dulu so you guys get this fic. On with the reading :)**

* * *

Ichigo menyesap teh hijaunya dengan tingkat konsentrasi yang kelewat tinggi. Matanya tertuju lurus-lurus pada televisi yang menyiarkan skandal seks seorang artis wanita dengan produsernya. Namun faktanya adalah, tak satupun dari kegiatan itu (atapun kata-kata reporter berita) yang terregistrasi di kepalanya.

Tidak. Karena sekarang ia tengah berusaha keras mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi di pintu apartemennya. Jarak yang agak jauh, memang. Karena itulah Ichigo duduk dengan posisi serong yang terlalu aneh untuk seseorang yang semestinya hanya sedang menonton tv sambil minum teh.

Sudah lima menit lebih dan yang bisa ditangkap indera pendengarannya hanya suara-suara tanpa artikulasi jelas.

"Kau belum pulang juga, Grimmjow?" teriaknya kesal.

"Kami sedang bicara, Ichigo. Diamlah." Rukia menyahut kesal dan Ichigo bisa membayangkan senyum kemenangan di wajah kucing jadi-jadian itu.

Tak lama setelah itu Ichigo mendengar Grimmjow berteriak, "aku pulang dulu, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo mencibir. _Siapa peduli?_

"… Nanti aku kembali lagi!"

"Coba saja kalau berani, Wajah Bodoh!"

"Kata pria yang rambutnya berwarna oranye norak."

"Dan warna rambutmu indah, begitu?"

Dibalas oleh suara pintu yang sudah jelas sengaja dibanting.

"Dia benar-benar mimpi buruk," cela Ichigo ketika dilihatnya Rukia berjalan menuju dapur. Menyadari tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari wanita itu, mood Ichigo memburuk. Jika hal itu masih mungkin. Kau tahu, dengan kedatangan Grimmjow tadi dan sebagainya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rukia muncul dengan tehnya sendiri dan duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Kau menonton televisi dengan suara dimatikan?" Rukia bertanya heran.

Ichigo merasakan kehangatan menjalari lehernya dan berdeham. "Tadi ada video musik dengan penyanyi yang suaranya tidak enak."

"Video musik? Di BBC?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu mereka juga menyiarkan musik?"

Rukia hanya memutar matanya. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak punya kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi anak berusia 10 tahun.

Dilihat dari keheningan yang hanya tahan selama semenit, bisa disimpulkan bahwa pertanyaan berikutnya sudah ada di ujung lidahnya selama entah berapa lama.

"Betulkah kalian dulu pernah berpacaran? Maksudku, _betul-betul_ pacaran? Dan selama enam tahun?"

Rukia hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. Sebuah jawaban positif yang menimbulkan reaksi negatif. Dari Ichigo.

Tentu saja.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau tahu, ini adalah pertanyaan yang aku ajukan di permainan 20 Questionsmu yang konyol itu dan kau tidak menjawabnya."

"Karena waktu itu adalah giliranku untuk bertanya," jawab Rukia tenang.

"Bukan itu intinya."

"Memang."

Ichigo sudah nyaris mencabuti rambutnya sampai ke akar. Wanita ini menemukan kebahagiaan dengan membuatnya menderita. Rukia akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Ishida.

Tampaknya Rukia menyadari bahwa pria di sebelahnya ini tengah berusaha mengatur tensinya yang mendadak naik-turun karena yang Ichigo tahu, detik berikutnya ia mendengar Rukia bertanya. Atau lebih tepatnya menawarkan,

"Kau serius ingin mendengar ceritanya?"

Ichigo mencoba terlihat dan terdengar tak peduli saat menjawab, "tidak juga. Tapi mendengarnya kupikir tidak akan buruk."

Jika Rukia bisa melihat ia sedang berbohong, ia tak menunjukkannya. Alih-alih, Rukia melipat kedua kakinya dan mengambil bantal kecil, membuat posisi yang enak untuknya bercerita.

"Aku melihatnya di hari pertamaku di Seireitei Junior. Sebelum itu, sepagian aku mendengar banyak bisik-bisik tentang murid pindahan dari luar negeri dan bahwa dia tampan dan sebagainya."

"Dia pernah tinggal di luar negeri?"

Rukia mejilat bibir bawahnya yang kering sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Malah sebetulnya, dia hanya punya seperempat darah Jepang."

"Dan kau langsung penasaran? Maksudku, memangnya apa yang sudah si bodoh itu lakukan sampai bisa mengambil hati teman-temanmu?"

Rukia menoleh dan memandang Ichigo dengan ekspresi aneh. "'Mengambil hati'?", ia tertawa, "Siapa yang menyebut-nyebut tentang mengambil hati? Mereka memang bilang Grimmjow tampan. _Sangat_ tampan, malah. Tapi hanya sampai di situ komentar positif yang sampai ke telingaku."

* * *

**Seireitei Junior, Agustus 1999.**

"Grimmjow?" Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Namanya tidak umum."

"Maksudmu aneh." Renji mengoreksi dari bangkunya yang berada di belakang bangku Rukia.

"Itu karena dia bukan orang Jepang," Hinamori menyela Renji dengan tampang agak kesal. "Dan kuberi tahu kau, Kuchiki-san. Dia tampan sekali."

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Rukia terkejut dan Hinamori menjawab dengan anggukan bersemangat.

"Hati-hati, kudengar dia bukan orang yang kau ingin ajak berteman." Kira berkata datar. Ia sedang duduk dengan bento terbuka di hadapannya dan tangannya memegang sumpit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Renji.

"Sarapan. Aku terburu-buru datang ke sekolah pagi ini. Jangan dekat-dengat dengannya," ia berpesan namun matanya tertuju pada Hinamori.

"Oh, Kira-kun. Jangan berlebihan."

"Memangnya apa yang kalian dengar pernah dia lakukan?" Rukia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Kenapa informasi-informasi ini bisa dengan mudah melayang di atas kepalanya?

Hinamori tampak ragu sebelum menjawab. "Kudengar, dia jago bela diri—"

"Berkelahi, Hinamori." Renji memotong. "Dia pernah berkelahi satu lawan tujuh ketika ia masih duduk di bangku kelas lima SD dan kudengar, luka terparahnya saat itu hanya patah tulang rusuk. Oh, dan omong-omong, lawannya sudah SMP."

"Dan kudengar dia pernah meracuni kucing peliharaan temannya hanya karena ia berkomentar tak pantas tentang ibunya. Mmm… Berkomentar tak pantas tentang ibu seseorang memang perbuatan jahat, sih."

"Dan dia bisa bersekolah di sini? Siapa keluarganya?" Rukia sama sekali bukan seseorang yang meributkan atribut tak penting seperti latar belakang keluarga, tapi ini Seireitei. Tak semua orang bisa bersekolah di sini dan kepintaran bukan modal satu-satunya.

Renji mengedikkan bahunya. "Lumayan yakin ayahnya adalah diplomat."

Tepat setelah komentar Renji barusan, bel masuk berbunyi dan dengan itu Kira menutup bentonya, Hinamori menyeret kursi ke bangkunya semula, dan Renji menurunkan kedua kakinya yang tadi bertengger nyaman di atas meja.

Rukia? Rukia tak yakin mengapa, namun ia menemukan dirinya memandangi pintu dengan intens.

"Uh, Kuchiki-san… Grimmjow-san ditempatkan di kelas 1-C," bisik Hinamori. Rukia menoleh cepat-cepat ke arahnya.

"Eh? Oh, oke. Kupikir… Maksudku, aku juga penasaran."

Hinamori hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**Karakura, Januari 2013.**

"Wow. Reputasi yang lumayan." Ichigo bersiul kecil, entah terkesan sungguhan entah menyindir. "Dia pasti tidak punya teman di sekolahmu."

Rukia mnyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya yang lentik di dagunya. "Tidak, tapi dia punya penggemar. Dan banyak."

"Cih, kau berkata seakan-akan hal itu penting."

* * *

**Seireitei, Agustus 1999.**

Rukia sedang berdiri, bersandar pada tembok yang menghadap kumpulan bukit kecil yang hijau. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah telepon dan matanya berbinar-binar. Orang asing sangat mungkin menganggap Rukia sedang menelpon orang yang disukai, dilihat dari ekspresinya. Tapi tentu saja mereka salah.

"Ya, Nii-sama, aku baik-baik saja. Aneh sekali bertanya begitu padaku ketika kita bertemu setiap hari. Hmm? Tidak, tidak perlu. Kegiatan klub baru akan selesai satu jam lagi. Tidak usah menjemputku. Oh, Seki-san? Jangan. Tadi pagi dia tampak tidak sehat. Kurasa aku akan menumpang Hinamori. Hm? Iya. Iya. Kurasa begitu. Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Rukia menutup telepon dengan senyum kecil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruang klub selantai di bawahnya. Dan di ujung tangga, tepat sebelum ia menuruninya, Rukia mencium bau yang tidak seharusnya tercium di tempat ini. Rukia bergegas turun.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh merokok di sini," tegurnya pada punggung asing. Asap tipis melayang melewati bawah telinganya dan meliuk-liuk, seolah si perokok sengaja melakukannya untuk mengejek Rukia.

"Oi!" Rukia berseru saat dilihatnya si perokok tidak sedikitpun tertarik untuk memberinya jawaban.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di kedua pinggangnya dan kakinya mengetuk lantai sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian (dan Rukia tahu si perokok sengaja berlama-lama mendiamkannya), sosok itu berbalik.

Dan demi Chappy, mata itu adalah mata terbiru yang pernah Rukia lihat.

… Dan rambut terbiru juga, tampaknya.

Bibirnya yang menjepit sebatang rokok yang tinggal setengah membentuk seringai malas. "Aku tahu," jawabnya enteng. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

Uh… apa? Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya. Sudah tahu tidak boleh, oke, lalu apa?

"Erm… jadi kau harus membuangnya dan jangan merokok lagi di sini." Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, jawaban itu terdengar konyol dan si mata biru kelihatannya juga setuju. Sial.

Tapi kemudian Rukia ingat obrolan tadi pagi tentang anak baru dan otaknya segera menemukan jawaban. "Grimmjow?"

"Hn."

Sekali lagi Rukia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tidakkah seharusnya anak itu bertanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu namanya? Tanpa ia sadari, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya maju dan duduk di sisi Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya memberinya lirikan tak tertarik.

"Kau tidak heran kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu?"

Grimmjow mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan sepagian ini?"

"Bukankah kau masih terlalu kecil untuk merokok?"

Grimmjow menolehkan kepalanya sehingga kini hidung mereka kini hanya berjarak tak lebih dari sejengkal. Rukia terlalu terfokus pada matanya untuk ingat bahwa inilah waktu yang tepat bagi wajahnya untuk bersemu merah.

Grimmjow tertawa mengejek dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah Rukia. "Kau tidak pernah terlalu kecil untuk mulai merokok…" mata birunya memandang pin nama tersemat di dada kiri blazer lawan bicaranya,"… Kuchiki Rukia."

Dan dengan itu, ia beringsut berdiri. Meninggalkan Rukia duduk tergugu di dasar tangga.

* * *

**Karakura, Januari 2013.**

"Bolehkah aku berkomentar?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Sejak tadi memang hanya itulah yang kau lakukan. Silakan."

Ichigo menjadi semakin jengkel. "Menurutku kau bodoh."

Rukia memandangnya tajam. "_Apa_?"

Bulu kuduk Ichigo berdiri tapi ia meneruskan, "kau. Bodoh. Maksudku, dia tampak berbahaya. Oh, siapa yang aku bohongi; dia _memang_ berbahaya. Kenapa kau malah mendekatinya? Apakah ini karena matanya? Kau pikir hanya dia yang punya mata biru?"

Rukia cemberut.

"Aku tahu kau masih SMP, Rukia, dan bahwa semua ini tampak menarik bagimu. Tapi bahkan di usia semuda itu seharusnya kau sudah bisa membedakan mana _bad boy_ yang sesuai dengan fantasi gadis-gadis dan mana _bad boy_ yang seharusnya ada di bawah pengawasan psikiater."

"Menurutmu ini hanya masalah ketertarikan fisik, ya? Hah?"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya bukan?"

"Yah, itu juga, sih." jawab Rukia lemah.

Ichigo memandangnya seakan Rukia mendadak mengajaknya bicara dengan bahasa Mandarin. "Kau mustahil, Rukia."

"Diam!" bentak Rukia dengan pipi memerah. "Dengar, aku tahu ini akan terdengar klise. Tapi Ichigo, seumur hidupku, aku selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap sedangkan anak ini? Anak ini menjungkir balikkan hal-hal yang aku ketahui. Hal-hal yang aku _kira_ aku ketahui. Dan hal berikut yang aku tahu, alih-alih takut dan menjauhinya, aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berteman dengan orang sepertinya."

Ichigo memutar matanya dan berkata pelan, "yeah. Tentu saja."

* * *

**Seireitei, Agustus 1999.**

Keesokan harinya, Rukia sengaja berlama-lama membereskan buku-bukunya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dan menolak ajakan Hinamori untuk makan di kafetaria dengan halus. Tapi saat kelas sudah sepi, ia melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan dengan arah menuju kafetaria.

Rukia tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan sebelum ia berubah pikiran, Rukia mempercepat langkahnya.

Kelas 1-C juga sudah sepi saat Rukia datang dan ia mendapati, dengan terkejut, bahwa ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Tentu saja dia sedang mengantre makanan di bawah, atau sedang di gudang peralatan untuk merokok. Orang bodoh mana yang mau tinggal di kelas saat jam istirahat?

"Mau apa?"

Rukia tersentak kaget. Matanya berkeliling mencari asal suara dan kakinya melangkah memasuki kelas. Rukia cemberut sampai ekor matanya menangkap sebuah gerakan di bangku paling belakang.

"Cari apa kau?" Grimmjow bangkit dari posisinya yang terlentang dengan sebuah buku di tangan kirinya. Buku yang Rukia yakin digunakannya untuk menutupi wajah selama ia tidur.

"Tidak ke kafetaria?" Rukia bertanya bodoh.

"Kau tidak ke kafetaria," katanya datar.

"Mau ke sana bersamaku?"

"Tidak." Dan ia kembali berbaring.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Oke," katanya akhirnya.

Rukia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat satu mata Grimmjow mengintip dari balik buku, memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh.

**Seireitei, awal September 1999.**

Rukia tak lagi berusaha mengajak Grimmjow bicara setelah kejadian siang itu di kelas 1-C. Grimmjow juga tak tampak berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya.

'_Bukannya dia punya alasan untuk mengobrol denganku juga, sih,'_ batin Rukia suram sambil memandangi jalan dan pepohonan mengabur dari dalam mobil.

"Lelah, Rukia-sama?" tanya Seki-san dari kursi kemudi.

Rukia tersenyum. "Rasanya ingin berlama-lama berendam di air hangat."

Hari ini kegiatan klub berlangsung sedikit lebih lama dari yang biasanya. Hisagi-senpai, yang menjadi asisten instruktur kendo sempat menghilang selama satu jam dan kembali dengan mata yang memerah karena air mata. Sepertinya Iba-senpai meminjam Harley-nya tanpa izin dan Harley itu kembali dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Rukia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia memejamkan mata dan tersentak bangun saat Seki-san berkomentar.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang punya keberanian yang kelewat besar," lidahnya mendecak tak setuju. Rukia mengerjap, mencari apa yang memancing komentar Seki-san dan mendapati sekumpulan anak berseragam SMA berjalan tertatih dengan bercak darah di kemeja mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang itu?" Rukia bertanya-tanya.

Jawabannya baru ada satu kilometer kemudian dalam bentuk Grimmjow yang berdiri di pembatas jembatan sambil, tentu saja, merokok. Satu tangannya menggenggam lengan kanannya dengan erat. Sayangnya mobil melaju terlalu cepat untuk Rukia melihat dengan jelas.

Dan karena Rukia tidak menyukai rasanya penasaran, ia memilih untuk mengambil langkah ekstrim.

"Berhenti, Seki-san."

Sebelum Seki-san sempat membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan, Rukia membuka pintu mobil dan melesat keluar.

* * *

**Karakura, Januari 2013.**

"Kau sudah gila, Rukia."

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

* * *

**Sougyouku Hill Bridge, Seireitei, September 1999.**

"Sudah kuduga itu—" Rukia menarik nafas, terengah, "—adalah darah."

Grimmjow menoleh dan matanya mendapati sosok Kuchiki Rukia tengah mengatur nafas. Satu tangannya di pinggang, satu lainnya mengurut dada.

"Kau…" Grimmjow memutar matanya. "Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Berlaku impulsif?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Rukia berjalan mendekati Grimmjow dan saat mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari semeter, Rukia menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik pelan lengan Grimmjow. Lengan yang tadi Rukia lihat ia genggam erat. Lengan yang sobek karena sayatan benda tajam.

Grimmjow mengamati Rukia membebat lengan kurusnya dengan sapu tangan ungu mudanya. Sapu tangan yang Grimmjow tahu sedetik yang lalu beraroma sakura namun sayangnya tak akan berlangsung lama.

"Nanti akan aku kembalikan."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Noda darahnya tidak akan hilang."

Grimmjow tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi tangan Rukia sampai ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Asap rokoknya berhembus menghindari Rukia.

"Sapu tangan ini jelas lebih higienis ketimbang tanganmu, Grimmjow." Rukia mundur selangkah. "Nah, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Rukia berlari kembali menuju mobil, menuju Seki-san yang berdiri menunggunya. Kali ini Rukia berbalik, dan menangkap mata Grimmjow memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh.

* * *

**Karakura, Januari 2013.**

"Apakah ini film romantis? Novel?" ejek Ichigo.

"Oh. Menurutmu ini romantis?"

"Maksudku—"

"Menurutku juga romantis."

Ichigo mendecakkan lidah. "Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Ia tahu? Ia pasti tahu. Dan dia mengizinkanmu dekat-dekat monster itu? Tidak bisa dipercaya…"

Rukia tersenyum penuh teka-teki. "Yakin sekali, Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N 1. TBC (To be continued. Bukan tuberculosis.)**

**A/N 2. Fic ini semacam fic utang saya sama Lenacchi. Where are you, btw, Len -"**


End file.
